


Agastopia

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock survives Jim’s one-track mind.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Agastopia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His bed is a terrible place to compile a report, especially when his captain’s there with him, but somehow, despite all of Spock’s discipline and training, he doesn’t have the will to send Jim away. So he sits against the headboard, legs already under the blankets, and scrolls through his PADD while Jim cuddles against him. They’re grown men that have no business _cuddling_. But Jim is a remarkably snuggly creature for a renowned starship captain.

He has one hand on Spock’s shoulder, body flush against Spock’s side, and his other hand idly traces the nape of Spock’s neck. Jim’s blunter fingertips ghost behind the shell of his ear, trailing up across the cartilage, straying to follow the inner curves. Jim’s lips brush across the pointed tip, and Spock feels compelled to remind his partner, “I have already informed you that I will be unable to make love to you tonight.” Before Jim can provide the obvious quip, Spock adds, “Nor you to me.”

“I wasn’t going there,” Jim chuckles, as though Spock’s the one getting ahead of himself. He knows perfectly well that they only have three hours before they both must be on duty again, and after their last harrowing away mission, Spock has been specially ordered by Dr. McCoy to ‘take it easy’ and ‘rest.’ According to Dr. McCoy, Jim shouldn’t even be near him. But Jim often _helps_ Spock rest, when he’s not being ridiculously _tempting_.

Every time he touches Spock, the electric spark of their bond races through Spock’s veins. Their connection flares up, clouding him with _want_ , but he shoves it down, as is his duty. Jim’s tongue drags slowly up behind his ear, and Spock shivers with a sinful thought wholly unbecoming of a Vulcan. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your ears?” Jim whispers, close enough that Spock can feel it as much as hear it. His breath is coming quicker for it. He still doesn’t understand how Jim manages to affect him so much. 

He can’t find the words to protest, so he critiques, “You are most peculiar.”

“There’s nothing peculiar about loving something so pretty,” Jim laughs. Another kiss presses against the cartilage. Spock’s rapidly losing focus. 

He murmurs, “If that were true, no Vulcan would be able to serve amongst humans for fear of wanton distraction.”

“I meant your ears in particular, _t’hy’la._ ” Jim never pronounces that word right. It still washes over Spock like liquid _pleasure_ every time. 

Jim’s won. Spock isn’t too proud to admit, “I suppose your rounded ears are also... interesting.”

“Fascinating?”

Spock turns his head, lifting his brow, and Jim finally kisses his lips.


End file.
